Your Call
by sairuhjaynex
Summary: A story about a group of teens, told from three different points of view. This isn't really fan fiction, just a story, but read anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Roxy

Subject: A long week

Date: May 16, 2008

Mood: Excited

Hey guys! Wow, this week was long :P. I can't wait for this weekend! Tonight my bf Charlie, my bffs Caitlin, Tiffany and Kenzie, and Caitlin's bf Jasper are all going out to dinner and then to the mall. Well anyways, this week was hard! We had like two big huge tests, a paper, and we had this other thing. Daphne, my one triplet sister has a show tonight so she's been freaking out and playing guitar like crazy. I can't believe her lame band is actually playing in the battle of the bands tonight, whoah. My other triplet Lacey isn't back from her field trip thing yet and our brother Blade is probably with his amazingly hot friends. (: Well, I gotta go get ready for tonight!

Love,

Roxy!!

I turned off my laptop and placed it on my desk. What can I say, I had a blogging obsession. Nobody probably even reads it but it's out there if they want too. "Roxy!" Daphne banged on my door. Daphne was one of my triplets. She's really "scene" as all the kids say these days, but she has amazing style. She's in this really cool band and they actually have a show tonight. It's at the battle of the bands that's at the mall; my friends and I are going to swing by to watch her play tonight. She flew in holding two tops, one a strapless black and gray striped and another one that was a black t-shirt. "Which one?" she asked. I considered a moment then answered. "Obviously the striped one!" I laughed.

Now it was time for me to pick out my outfit. I went to my walk in closet and switched on the light. I took a look at all my clothes. I selected a pair of skinny jeans and a cute band tee and put them on. Then I figured I had some time so I put on my stereo and started to clean up my room a little. I was absolutely in love with my room. It was rather large with bright blue walls with zebra wallpaper. My walk in closet was painted neon green. I had a bed with zebra sheets, a black sofa, a desk, a stereo, and a TV. My sister's and I all share a bathroom which is right next to our rooms.

I turned on my Medic Droid CD that Kenzie had burned for me and immediately started singing and dancing crazily. After a few songs I applied my make-up and headed downstairs.

Downstairs my Mom was getting dinner ready for the rest of the family. Blade, my fifteen year old brother, and his extremely hot friend Alex were playing video games. Lacey had just gotten home from her trip and was lazily crashing on the couch. Dad was still at work and Daphne had already left for the show. "Hey mom, can I have money for dinner? Caitlin's mom's supposed to be here in a few minutes." I asked. She went to her purse and pulled out two twenty dollar bills. "Oh wow, thanks mom!" I squealed as I put it in my wallet. "No problem , have fun okay?" I nodded and went outside.

Caitlin's mom's minivan pulled up in my driveway. Caitlin, Tiffany, Kenzie and of course Caitlin's mom were already in the van. I hopped in the very back next to Kenzie. "Hey Roxy," everyone greeted me. "Hey guys" I said.

We pulled out of the driveway as Hollywood Undead blasted through the speakers. We still had to pick up Jasper and Charlie. Scene for Dummies was on and we all starting singing it. We pulled into Jasper's driveway and to our surprise both Jasper and Charlie came out. They swung the van door open and got in. "Well one less stop I have to make" Caitlin's mom said as she got back on the road. Jasper was always a little…shall we say…different. He wore makeup and obsessed over his hair and clothes. This particular evening he was wearing a tight pair of jet black skinny jeans, a band shirt and a extremely bright green hoodie that was super tight and the whole outfit was topped off with Vans.

Charlie was the most wonderful boy I have ever met. His long, shaggy brown hair, his bright blue eyes that simply sparkled in the light, the way he dressed. He seemed so perfect. I'm not sure if it was the way he talked or the look in his eyes when they met mine but something made him absolutely irresistible.

Finally we were all at Jim's corner, a restaurant downtown where everyone ate. Caitlin's mom dropped us off and told us to call her when we were done. We went in and got a large table for six. We sat down on the leather booths and opened up our menus.

The six of us pushed open the shiny glass doors of Seaside Mall. A poster for the battle of the bands was hanging up on the walls. "Let's go to Hot Topic first!" Jasper squealed. Knowing Jasper wasn't going to back down when it came to such things, we agreed and followed him there. Unlike my preppy friends, I kind of dug that store. Everything was just so unique unlike all the popular designer stores.

We stepped in and were greeted by the salespeople. Jasper made his way to the girl's clearance rack of skinny jeans (told you he was different, but that's why we love him), Tiffany and Kenzie hid in a corner, Caitlin cautiously began to look through some tops and I took Charlie's hand and we went back to the corner where all the band shirts were.

"Well I'm going to pay." Jasper said, clutching two pairs of neon yellow and pink skinny jeans and a shirt. I shot a strange look at Caitlin and she gave one back. "What's wrong?! They're crazy sexy!" He was odd, but I shouldn't judge, I'm all about individuality.

After Hot Topic, we made our way to Wet Seal. "I have to get some clothes for my interview tomorrow," Tiffany said. Tiffany was a model. She modeled for magazines, stores, companies, you name it. She was absolutely gorgeous in every way. She's the kind of girl you saw somewhere and you were instantly jealous. She's the kind of girl you lose your boyfriend too. She had long, shiny, platinum blonde hair with brunette hints and chocolate colored eyes. Her smile was flawless. I think each of us secretly despised her beauty just a bit.

I started browsing through the clearance rack with Kenzie while Tiffany tried on different sets of skirts and polo shirts. "These are hot!" We all heard Jasper squeal. He was holding a pair of white hot pumps with black polka dots. "Jasper, step away from the heels…" Charlie said. "I think I'm going to take Jasper to a man store, I'll text you."

After Tiffany got her outfit and I got a new skirt we met Jasper and Charlie at the food court where the battle of the bands was being held. There were a bunch of teenagers; most of them looked kind of scary. On stage were five long-haired rock star wannabes. A hardcore yet cheesy song pounded out of the speakers and the crowd was jumping. The song finished up and an older man came on stage. "Give it up for The Biscuits." he said, the crowd clapping. "Now please welcome Scab!"

The crowd went wild. "This is my sister's band" I told my friends. There she was in the outfit I had helped her pick out, holding her hot pink guitar, ready to rock out. The music started and Daphne began strumming. The mob began to mosh. Scab was pretty good and everyone seemed to like them. I must say I was a little jealous seeing my sister on stage looking so rad.

After Scab was done there was one more band, Emirah. They were pretty good. There were only two girls in it and they were more techno then hard core, I was pretty sure I recognized them from school. Then it was time to announce the winner. The man came back on stage and thanked each of the bands. "Now, time to announce the 2008 winner of Seaside Mall's Battle of the Bands." He was handed an envelope and opened it slowly. "The winner is…Scab!" Daphne and the guys she played with all appeared on stage smiling like crazy. I started clapping and everyone was cheering. Anthony, the lead singer, took the trophy and they all posed for a picture that a reporter was taking. Winning the battle of the bands meant you got signed! Not by a big record label, but people would hear your music. It was pretty exciting, my sister was about to be a mini celebrity.

"Thanks for taking me!" I called as a slammed the van door. I ran up the sidewalk to the front door of my house. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Hey, who won?" Blade appeared suddenly, scaring me half to death. He did that a lot, he could silently creep around the house unnoticed and unheard. "You'll never guess," I said opening up my bottle of water and taking a small sip. Alex was standing next to Blade, and was obviously staying overnight…yes! "Just tell me!" Blade half squealed. "No, I'll let Daphne tell you." I replied then went upstairs before I had a chance to spill the news.

I went into my room and flipped my light switch. I set my tote bag down on my bed and turned on my laptop. I sat down at my desk and logged onto MySpace. There wasn't anything new so I logged onto my instant messenger. Caitlin was on and she messaged me instantly.

cayfay99: 

foxxyyroxxay: wats wrong babe?

cayfay99: he didn't hold my hand…

foxxyyroxxay: aww. stupid boy!

cayfay99: I don't think he likes me anymore! I don't know why!

foxxayyroxxay: I'm sure he does hun

cayfay99: well. I hope so 

foxxayyroxxay: it'll be fine !  smile sweetie, I still love you!

cayfay99: 

"AAAHH!" I heard screaming along with footsteps pounding down the hall. Daphne ran into my room and jumped on my bed. "GO US!" she cheered. Blade and Alex ran in, ALEX WAS IN MY ROOM! I underscored my conversation with Caitlin and started dancing around crazily with Daphne. "YAY!" she squealed.

"Oh my gawd! SHUT UP!" Lacey came screeching in. Her black hair was in a messy up-do and her contacts were already out and she was wearing her glasses. Blade air punched her and made a face. "Ugh!" Lacey marched out and slammed the door behind her. Lacey tended to be more uptight than all of us and Blade and her had always clashed.

"I'm moving this party to the basement, yo!" Blade said in his "gangster" voice. Everyone bolted out and I could hear them running down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen to get food.

I turned my computer on hibernate mode and turned off the monitor. I changed into my plaid pajama pants and put on black tank top. I opened my bedroom door and went down the hall and into the bathroom. I stared into the mirror. My blonde hair was a little tangled; my blue eyes looked pale in the lighting. I took my contact lenses out and put on my glasses. I had some really cool glasses! They had thick black frames and they were pretty radical.

I waltzed down into the kitchen. Mom had made cookies that evening; I could still smell the chocolate. I found the big, blue, glass cookie jar and took the lid off. Chocolate chip, I knew it! I took as many would fit into my hand and went down into the basement.

The Devil Wears Prada was pumping through the stereo and the lights were low. I could see Daphne and everyone else partying, the boys from the band had come too. "Wow guys, wow." I said laughing. I turned the lights on. "You're no fun!" Blade screamed as he picked up a pillow and threw it at me. "Let's watch a movie!" Alex suggested. "Okay, let's watch Borat!" Daphne said.

Blade put the DVD in the player and pressed play. I sat on the old beat up couch next to Ryan, Scab's drummer. On the other side of me was the lead singer/screamer Justin. Alex and Blade sat on bean bags and Daphne and the other guitarist, Sean, sat on the floor. After the movie was over, Daphne and her band stayed down in the basement to sleep, Alex and Blade went to Blade's room and I went upstairs to my room and went to sleep.

"Yes! Pancakes!" Blade said after Mom told us what she had made for breakfast. We all filed into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. Mom put some pancakes on each of our plate and then we topped them with butter, maple syrup and fresh strawberries. Lacey was sitting at the table eating her food and looking tired. I sat down next to her and Daphne sat on the other side. Everyone had their phones out texting as usual. I pulled out my sidekick and checked for new messages. That's when I got the text message every girl dreaded from her boyfriend. "We need to talk," It read. "I'll be right back," I said feeling a lump in my throat.

I walked up the sets of stairs, went in my room, and closed the door. I pulled out my sidekick and dialed Charlie's number. "Hello," his beautiful voice answered.

"Hey, it's me,"

"Oh hey sweetie," he yawned.

"Did I wake you up again?" I laughed.

"Yeah, you did, but its fine."

"Well, I got your text and saw you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, well I have something to tell you, but I want to tell you in person."

"Well, do you want to do something today?"

"Yeah, meet me at the park at noon."

"Okay, sounds good"

"See you then, I love you!"  
"I love you too," I said, then ended the call. My mind was racing. What could it be? It didn't seem like it was "the break up line" because he said he loved me, and I could tell by the way he said it that he meant it and it was true. Well, can't let it ruin breakfast, I made my way back to the table and finished my pancakes.

After looking around the park I finally spotted Charlie. He was holding a pink rose. I jogged over to him and said "hey!" He smiled and took my hand in his. "Hey, you look beautiful." I could feel myself blush. He handed me the rose, "I got this for you." he said, his cheeks showing a bit of red. I took it in my hands delicately and smiled. "Aww, thank you so much, Char!" He leaned in and softly kissed me on my forehead. "Okay, so there's something I need to tell you, and I'm just going to spit it out. I'm moving. I'm moving to Arizona." He closed his eyes and squeezed my hand. My heart fell down to my stomach. Arizona was like 1,000 miles away. It felt like tears were welling up in my eyes…wait…they were. "WHAT?" I whispered as I clung to his hand. With his eyes still closed he replied, "we're already packed," and that's when I gave in. Tears of pain rolled down my cheeks. Hearing my sobs, Charlie opened his eyes. "Oh, don't cry…" he whispered. He took his fingers and wiped a wet teardrop off of my cheek, then wrapped his arm around me. I was now sobbing, and I lay my head on his chest and held onto him. "It's okay, we can stay in touch, babe, we can be strong!" he said. I gripped his back with my shaking hands, my whole body was shaking as the sobs escaped. He started rocking back and forth while holding me, and then he lifted my head up. He cleared the hair away from my face, wiped away my tears and then kissed me.

After I calmed down, he walked me home. "We have to move because of a family emergency back in Arizona, so we had to be quick. We leave the day after tomorrow." Charlie said glumly. "Why can't you just stay here and live at my house!?" I suggested. "My family needs me right now. Maybe one day I'll come back, but I don't know. But I do promise you this, the second I turn eighteen I'll come back." I felt somewhat comforted by that, knowing he was going to come back for me. We came to my front porch and we gave each other a long hug. "I love you more than anything, Roxy." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Charlie, so much." I whispered back. Then we let go. A cold chill went up my back as I watched him walk away.

The screen door squeaked as it closed behind me. I felt my throat closing up and my face getting hot so I rushed to my room. I got there just in time and slammed the door right before the tears began flooding out. I couldn't live without Charlie, It was just impossible. The thought of never seeing him again killed. Texting, talking on the phone and instant messaging couldn't hold up our relationship. I couldn't imagine a life without him, without seeing him everday. I felt at that moment like I could just die.

Later, I calmed down some and got on my instant messenger. A message from Caitlin popped up on my screen.

cayfay99: bby I am so srry!!

cayfay99:I heard the news… Charlie told me…

foxxayyroxxay: I can't take it…

cayfay99: I wouldn't be able to either.

foxxayyroxxay: it just all seems so unreal right now. it feels like I'm in a horrible nightmare.

cayfay99: I know that must be horrible. I'm so sorry, I'm here for you darling.

foxxayyroxxay: thnx

cayfay99: do you want to sleep over tonight?

foxxayyroxxay: I'd love that.

cayfay99: do you want me to invite the other girls? Or do you want it just us?

foxxayyroxxay: do you mind if it's just us?

cayfay99: not at all  I'll tell my mom.

foxxayyroxxay: okay, I'll tell mine too. Talk to ya when I get there.

cayfay99: cya

I put an away message up and then quickly checked my myspace. I turned my computer on hibernate and threw my belongings into a backpack. I switched off my lights, closed my door, and went downstairs. My mom was sitting on the couch reading her magazine. "Hey, mom, I'm sleeping over at Caitlin's" I told her. "Okay, do you need a ride?" she asked, looking up from _Family Circle. _"No, I think I'll walk." I said.

I slowly walked down the side walk, carrying my backpack. "Everything will be fine, you'll be fine, and this isn't happening, you can get out of this." I repeated to myself over and over in my mind. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw I had gotten a text from Charlie. "Hey sweetheart, we need to get together tomorrow. Are you free?" the text read. "Well, I'm going to be at Caitlin's for part of the day but the rest of the day I'm free." I said.

When I got to Caitlin's house we went to her room. I sat down on her sofa and she put her iPod on shuffle. "I'm sorry honey," Caitlin said quietly. "I feel scared…" I managed to squeak out. Caitlin's cat, Precious jumped up on my lap and started purring. I petted it gently and then it curled up on my lap. My phone vibrated so I pulled it out. My new text from Charlie said "well do you think you could meet me at the ice cream shop around 2-ish?" "That sounds good, can't wait  I love you" I replied, then turned my phone off.

"So when does he leave again?" Caitlin asked. "Monday," I said glumly. "But I'm going to get ice cream with him around 2:00 tomorrow so, I guess maybe that's one of the last times I'll see him…" My voice trailed off.

There was a knock on Caitlin's door. Caitlin's older sister, Melanie came in holding a pizza box. "Hey guys, Mom told me to bring the rest of the pizza up to you guys, so here it is." Caitlin got up and took the box. "Thanks," Melanie left and Caitlin set the pizza box on the floor in the middle of her room. I went down and sat next to her and took a slice of pizza. "Caitie, do you think he'll find someone else? I mean…there's going to be tons of new girls there…" I whispered and then took a bite of pizza. "Well, if you guys are meant to be, everything will work out the way its supposed to." she replied. We sat there and ate our pizza almost silently expect for a few sentences. Then we watched _The Hot Chick_.

"Let's make him a cake!" Caitlin suggested at 3:46 AM. We were bored and not the least bit tired and we were trying to think of thing to do. "That's a good idea!!" I squealed. We went downstairs and into the kitchen. Caitlin got out a cook book and she began flipping through the pages. "Found the recipe!" She began calling out the ingredients and I went to various cabinets to get them. Once we had all the ingredients out we got out a bowl and started to mix them together. Then we put the cake mix in the oven.

"I'm going to miss him terribly…" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Charlie

Subject: The Last Day

Date: May 19, 2008

Time: 6:04 AM

Today is the day I leave. I'm moving to Arizona. I barely got a chance to say goodbye. I'm going to miss all my friends terribly, especially Roxy. I'm so in love with her and it's going to be unbearable not being to see her beautiful face everyday. I saw her yesterday for the second to last time. We had an amazing time, and she even made me a cake. I'm taking the cake with me but I'm never going to eat it… I'm going to save it. I got her a teddy bear and I gave her a t-shirt of mine, it was her favorite, I also gave her a bottle of my cologne. She gave me a stuffed giraffe, and a t-shirt and a bottle of her perfume, like in that song by Senses Fail, 'I stole your perfume to spray in my room, you will always be there'. I'm feeling kind of depressed right now so I think I'm going to get off, but Roxy, if you're reading this…I love you more than anything.

Charboo

I sighed as I turned off my laptop and put it in my bag that I was going to take with me on the plane. "Charlie, hun, we're leaving in ten minutes!" My mom called from downstairs. We were packing up the last of our belongings and putting them in the car. The movers had already taken our furniture yesterday so we had to sleep in sleeping bags the night before. I stuffed my tooth brush, my hair brush, my giraffe, Roxy's shirt and her perfume into a bag and went downstairs.

"Is everything out of your room?" My dad asked. "Yeah I got the last of it." I said, with a "tone" in my voice. I really didn't want to move. My family knew how much it was killing me inside to have to leave. Then the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Roxy, Caitlin, Tiffany, Kenzie, and Jasper. "Hey!"Roxy screamed and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her, she smelled amazing. "Hey," I whispered in her ear, trying to hold the tears in. We let go of each other, and I saw tears in her eyes. Everyone else said hi to me and gave me a hug. "We're going to miss you so much," Roxy said. "I'm going to miss you guys too."

After they all left we got in the car and left for the airport. We decided my friends probably shouldn't come to the airport because it would make the goodbyes too long and hard. I stared out the window as the scenery sped by. My earphones were in my ears and music was blasting into my veins. The pain stabbed. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I held the tears in. I didn't want my family to see me cry. Especially my brother, Shayne, he was the person I looked up to. He was 17 and he was the best guy I knew. He had been there for me since day one, we were best friends. Then I had my younger sister Polly and my parents, the five of us.

I sat in the terminal, still listening to my iPod. Shayne was listening to his too, and Polly was playing with two of her Barbie dolls that she brought along, and our parents were talking about something. I still found it rather hard to breathe and I felt like crying but once again I didn't. All of the sudden though, I couldn't stop it. "I'm going to the bathroom real quick, I'll be right back." I said and quickly went to the bathroom. I went inside a stall and locked the door. Then I began crying. I was sobbing, letting every last emotion out. Then I saw it, on my phone, a text from Roxy and she had sent a picture of herself. She looked beautiful. It was taken outside, her blonde hair was shining in the sun. Her ocean blue eyes were sparkling, and she was smiling the way she smiled when I told her I loved her. Then I started bawling. I couldn't control myself, I started screaming. I sunk to the floor and hugged my knees. I started rocking back and forth.

"Charlie?" I heard Shayne knock on the door of my stall. "What do you want?!" I shouted. "Gee, I was just checking to see if you're okay…because you don't sound okay…" he said. "I opened the door and he came in and sat next to me. "So what's bugging you?" I sniffled and stared at the ground. "What do you think?" I grumbled. "Look, you're not the only one who's in pain right now. What do you think everyone else feels like? You know what, I'm going to be honest, I freaking adore Daphne, Roxy's sister, but I never got a chance to tell her, and it's not like she would like me anyway." He sighed. I sniffled, slowly starting to pull myself together. "I'm sorry; I know I'm being a big baby…" I said. "No, I understand, I can tell you guys are in love and it's rather tragic you have to be apart." he whispered.

After our heart to heart (so to speak) we went back to the terminal and it was time to board the plane. I got a seat in the middle aisle. Polly sat in between me and Shayne and our parents sat on the outside aisle next to Shayne. I was still listening to my iPod and I was texting Roxy.

The hours passed rather fast and we were there in what seemed like no time. We got off the plane and my aunt, uncle and cousins were waiting for us. "Hey!" My family said to theirs. We all greeted each other, picked up our luggage and picked up our car. Then we drove to our new house.

The moving van was in the drive way and there were people carrying our furniture in. The house was nice from the outside, now we just needed to see the inside. "I'm finally at my new house," I texted Roxy. Our whole family went inside. Our new house was beautiful. It was older but it was nice and big.

I went upstairs and found the room that had all my furniture in it and my boxes. I decided that the way the movers put the furniture in looked fine so I started unpacking boxes. I unpacked my bed sheets first and made my bed. Then I unpacked the box that had Roxy's stuff in it. I hugged her shirt and then spritzed it with her perfume. I felt the emptiness all over again. Then I pulled out my laptop. Luckily she was online.

charboox: hey sweetie

foxxayyroxxay: hey babe!

charboox: I miss you already.

foxxayyroxxay: I miss you too! like crazy.

charboox: I had a short flight which is good 

foxxayyroxxay: that's good! how is it there?

charboox: good I guess, I haven't seen much yet.

charboox: brb

The door bell rang so I went to see who it was. My mom had already gotten it and everyone in our family was coming to see who it was. A man, woman and two girls were standing at our door. "Hello, we're the Johnsons, we live next door!" The lady was saying. "I'm Tina, this is my husband Phil and these are my two daughters Heather and Star, Heather is 13 and Star is 15." she said. "We're the Thompsons, I'm Jean, this is Greg, my husband, and this is Charlie, he's turning 14 in a few weeks and this is Shayne, he's 17." my mom introduced us. "Well, we wanted to invite you over for dinner perhaps tomorrow night if you don't have anything planned." Tina told us. "Sure! That sounds lovely, what time?" My mom said. Wow…Heather was gorgeous and so was Star. And we were going to her house tomorrow night. But then I remembered Roxy and instantly I felt guilty. I ran back upstairs.

charboox: srry, someone was at the door, new neighbors

foxxayyroxxay: oh thts cool, r they nice ?

charboox: yeah they seem nice, were going to have dinner their house tomorrow nite

foxxayyroxxay: thts cool!

charboox: for sure.

foxxayyroxxay: omg I miss you boo 

charboox: I miss you too. I'm going to love you forever and you know that. I just wish I could be with you tonight. Like you have no idea how bad I want that…

foxxayyroxxay: I feel the exact same way about you baby and you know that  I need : I know sweetie, I need you too. I want to hold you in my arms and never let go. I just want to touch your face, smell your hair, hold your hand, look into your eyes and kiss your lips, you're my true love, and you're the only girl for me, remember that.

The next morning, or should I say afternoon considering I didn't wake up until around 12:00, was odd. It was strange to wake up in a totally different place than you're used to. Every morning, well almost every morning, I had woken up in that same old bedroom back in Seaside.

I checked my phone, no new messages.

I went downstairs, still in my boxers and white t-shirt. I grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and a box of cereal. "Hi Char!" Polly giggled. Polly was the cutest. We had the best relationship ever and I loved it. "Hey Polly," I said, ruffling up her hair. "I want to play princesses, but none of my friends are around to play, will you?" she asked. "Sure, just let me eat first."

Polly and I played a lot but it looked like we were going to be playing more now that she didn't know any girls her age around here. I poured my cereal and milk into my bowl and ate it fast. Then I put my bowl in the sink and went to Polly's room.

"I'm ready, Pollyboo," I said. "Okay, you're the prince and I'm the princess and we have to go to the ball." she explained. She put on one of my mom's dresses and we started dancing. A few moments later, the doorbell rang. "Charlie, we're the only ones home and I'm in the shower, so you need to get that!!" Shayne yelled to me.

I made my way to the door. "Yo," I said as I swung open the door, only to see Heather standing there. "Uhm, hey…Charlie is it?" She stuttered. "Yeah, it's Charlie, Heather right?" I asked. "Yeah, Heather. My mom wanted me to come over and see if you wanted to like, hang out." she said. She began to giggle. She had bleach blonde straight hair. She was short and skinny and she had the most amazing legs. She was seriously hot. STOP IT! I yelled to myself. "Well, I'm playing princesses with my four year old sister. I laughed. She giggled and then she stared into my eyes…with those baby blue ones of hers. "That sounds fun actually, I love little kids! Do you think she'd let me play?" Heather asked. I nodded, "yeah, I think she might. Come on in!" I let her in and she followed me up to Polly's room.

"Hey, Pollyboo, guess what! We have a visitor!" I said to her. "Hi sweetie, I'm Heather." Heather smiled. "Hi Heather!" Polly said. "You can be another princess."

Hello Princess Heather, care to dance?" I asked. She laughed and walked over to me. Polly came running behind her. Taking a deep breath, I put my hands on her waist and her hands found their place on my shoulders. Our eyes were locked in a stare. My whole body felt like I was spasming. I dared to move a little closer to her and she moved closer as well. "The prince needs to kiss the princess for the spell to be broke!!" Polly squealed. "Uh, I don't know." Heather laughed. I just giggled and rolled my eyes. Oh gawd…she was so irresistible. "Should we?" she mouthed. "I guess," I mouthed back. What was I doing?!? Then I puckered up my lips and kissed hers softly. Instead of pulling away after that moment, Heather kept going. We kissed for a few minutes, even opening our mouths a little bit. Finally I pulled away. She stared into my eyes and then let go of me completely. "Is my curse gone?" she asked Polly. Polly nodded; she had a huge grin on her face. Then my eyes caught a glimpse of the picture of me and Roxy. Oh no.

"Well I better get home," Heather said. "I guess I'll see you at dinner tonight!" she said. I nodded at her and then she left.


End file.
